


For Jim

by AngstPuppy (TKShaw)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKShaw/pseuds/AngstPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly little snippet created by a Shrek shaped plot bunny. A challenge by wod to have Blair use the line "I have to save my ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Jim

## For Jim

by AngstPuppy

Author's website:  <http://members.fortunecity.com/silverrosecreations/sweetsorrow.htm>

Not mine, but I keep them cleaner, happier and much less frustated than Pet Fly ever did.so there!

This is all wod's fault. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

This story is a sequel to: No 

* * *

Jim's eyes flew open at the sound of the first moan from the small room below.  
By the time the second nightmare induced moan escaped Blair, Jim was already at the bottom of the stairs heading toward the French doors. He stopped and listened outside for the briefest moment, to see if Blair would fall back into a restful sleep on his own. It wasn't to be. 

"No! I said NO!" There was desperation in Blair's voice, a no little bit of  
anger. It was the same tone that had been in his voice all evening after he had come home early from a date he refused to talk to Jim about. It had worried  
Jim, but what had worried him more was the fact that he hadn't smelled any evidence of a woman on Blair, no perfume, no make up scents. What he had smelled on Blair was a different kind of after shave, one that Blair in deference to Jim's Sentinel senses would never use. 

Jim opened one of the doors to Blair's room and slipped quietly inside. He smiled at the sight that lay before him. One obviously irritated anthropologist  
in all his glory, with the sheets tangled around his lower body, effectively trapping him. Caught in the throes of his nightmare Blair pushed at the sheets wrapped low around his hips and spoke again. 

"I have to save my ass." 

Jim almost chuckled out loud. Well, maybe it wasn't that serious a nightmare after all. He grinned in the darkness at visions of Blair being chased through  
the halls of Rainier by ungraded essays and unfinished term papers all bearing  
pointy sticks. His silent laughter was cut short at the next words out of Blair's  
mouth. 

"For Jim." 

_Oh. My._ Jim walked to the side of Blair's bed and knelt down. Blair started  
thrashing angrily again and Jim reached out and caught his hands and brushed them aside as he carefully began to extricate his roommate from his killer bedclothes. Blair woke up as the last of the sheet was untangled from his  
legs. Without hesitation he launched himself at Jim, settling with his arms around the older man's waist and his face tucked in the side of Jim's neck. 

"Bad dream Chief?" Blair's mumbled "Uh-huh." and nodding head sent shivers straight to Jim's groin. "Better now?" Jim's question was answered by a barely  
perceptible shake of Blair's head against his neck. Jim brought the hands up  
that had been making soothing circles on Blair's back to the riot of curls under  
his chin and gently pulled Blair's head back til he could look down into his eyes. He took a mental deep breath and without a backward glance leaped into the glorious unknown. 

"Hey Chief?" 

"Hmm?" Those beautiful blue eyes stared up at him, questioning, but with out a trace of fear. 

"Your ass is mine." 

Blair sucked in one short sharp breath before he slowly pulled Jim backwards with him towards the waiting mattress. 

"Always was man. Always was." 

~Fin~ 

* * *

Carter: "Libidinous?"  
Fraiser: "Yeah."  
Sweet Sorrow:  
<http://members.fortunecity.com/silverrosecreations/sweetsorrow.htm>

* * *

You are currently subscribed to senad as: tshaw@toolcity.net  
To unsubscribe send a blank email to leave-senad-15905I@cascade.squidge.org

* * *

End For Jim by AngstPuppy: tshaw@toolcity.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
